blood moon
by luna1945
Summary: this is a dark story the changes of a humans life to one that isn't what you would call human the difference in reality and not this will be a Feberry romace with a puckleberry bromace and a pucklebrittsberry friendship with a side of brittana
1. Chapter 1 the encounter

I was sitting in the back of the choir room twirling the ends of my around my fingers. I had my ipod blasting and my head phones still in my ears. I looked around the choir room to see that Kurt and Mercedes were talking amongst themselves, more than likely they were talking about the latest gossip in McKinley. I turned my head to see that Mike and Tina were in the middle of making out I just rolled my eyes and looked away without giving them much of a second glance. I looked over to the band that were still setting up there instruments and that Sam and Artie were helping or playing around I wasn't sure.

I heard a bang and I looked up and I saw that Santana, Brittney, and Quinn have walked and I was able to tell by the look on Quinn's face that something was wrong. I felt my blood boil at the sight of her face I held onto the chair with most of my strength and was hoping that she wouldn't look over at me. The door slammed again but this time Finn walked in and he didn't look happy.

I saw him walk right up to Quinn and he grabbed onto her wrist I looked at her eyes and I saw that she was either scared or that she was hurt. My blood was running through my body to quickly and I felt my body start to get tense. I looked up again and I saw Brittney having the same problem as I was. I had to push down my anger I couldn't do anything because if I did it would not end well.

I looked around the room again and I noticed that Mr Schue was not in the room and I was scared for Quinn. I pulled on headphone out so I would be able to hear what everyone was saying. I looked at Finn and he pulled Quinn closer to him and it made me sick to my stomach he had such hate in his eyes that it made me want to rip him apart. Then I heard him he said it more quietly thinking that no one would hear him, "you stupid fucking slut you slept with puck last year and you won't sleep with me I told you what would happen if this happened again". He lifted his hand into the air and I snapped I moved out of my chair faster than anyone could breathe. I grabbed his wrist and I started twisting it to the point that I was able to hear his joints starting to pop. I pushed his chest and I sent him flying into the piano. I know form the sound I crack a few ribs. I turned to Quinn and touched her wrist that he grabbed and looked at it closer so I could see if he did any damage.

I looked up at Quinn's face and saw that she had a small smile in place but I was able to tell that she was in pain by the look in her eyes. I let go of her wrist and stood back a bit trying not to frighten the girl any more then I already did. I turned around to see Finn still on the ground holding onto his side with a groan. I moved closer to him still feeling my anger burning inside of me. I grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer so that I was right in his face and spoke "listen Finn you are never to say something like that because if I ever hear those words come out your mouth this will feel like nothing then what I could do to you, you understand me". I spat in his face as those words came out then I let go of his shirt then I turned to the rest of the glee club.

I noticed that everyone was very tense and that no one had a thing to say I looked at all of their faces and some of them were scared but most like Santana were impressed. I looked at Brittney and she was the only one that gave me a smile I knew I didn't have to worry about Brittney because she knew who I was and she was not scared of me mainly because she is the same as me. I then looked back at Quinn and saw that she was still scared but there was something else in her eyes that I was not able to put my finger on. U let out a deep breath and did what Rachel Berry does best she storms out of the choir room just as Mr Schue walks in.

I was leaning against the sink in the abandoned washrooms by the choir room my hands were around the sink so tight that I thought the sink was going to break under them. My anger was still running through my body and I felt my body starting to heat up and my skin starting to crawl. I heard the door open and my head snapped over to it to see Brittney walked in with her eyes filled with concern. I smiled at Brittney knowing that she would smile back and hopefully make her better but she didn't. I knew that she was upset then so I moved closer to her and I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She looked at me then she bent down onto the floor and put her hand under her skirt and pulled out her small switch blade. I swallowed thickly then looked in her eyes she knew I needed this. She pushed the small button and with a click the blade shot out. She moved the blade to her wrist pushed down and started sliding it across her wrist.

When she moved the blade away she watched the blood fall into the sink then she lifted her wrist up to me with a smile on her face. I looked down at her wrist then back to her face again. I felt my eyes starting to burn as they started to change my teeth started getting sharper and my body started burning. I grabbed her wrist and I brought it to my lips and then I bit down.

I felt the blood starting to go down my throat. My body started to pulsate the feeling ran through my whole body then my heart started going a million beats per second. The heat of my body was starting to go down slowly but everything felt like I was being electrocuted.

After a few more minutes my body started going back to normal and I pulled away from Brittney's wrist I moved my tong over the cut then moved away from her so I was standing in front of her. I looked over and I saw m reflection in the mirror I had blood still on my lips but my teeth were sharp and looked like fangs but different and my eyes were colored a deep red and there was no more brown just red and black slits. I breathed in and my so called fans went back to hiding and I closed my eyes and when I opened them I looked back and saw that they were brown again and hint of red. I looked at Brittney and smiled and so did she then she held out her hand for me to grab. I took I and she lead me out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2 the scent

**I apologize for the mistakes in this chapter all mistakes are mine and I do not own glee if I did it would be very different warning for mature language and violent scenes thanks and please review always want input and add what you think should be added or what you want to see happen, FABERRY! **

I walked down the hall from the abandoned bathroom with Brittney holding my hand. I started to feel my body starting going back to normal but my heart rate was still fast and my body was warm. My eyes darted around the hall seeing that a few students were watching as me and Brittney were walking down the hall together but nothing out of the ordinary.

I heard my name being called down the hall and both Brittney and I stopped walking. We turned to see Noah running down the hall to meet us I smiled at Noah while Brittney let's go of my hand and tackles him in a hug. Once Noah put Brittney down he came over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him then asked "what are you doing here Noah I thought you had football practice to go to?" He shook his head then he puts arms around his chest then spoke in a serious tone "I heard what happened to Finn and I want to know the truth before he tells me some half as story about him being the victim". I nodded my head then I told him what happened. "So this all happened because you were protecting Quinn is that what I am hearing from you"? I nodded again then he stood up straight with an unreadable look on his face, then he clenched his fists and I heard his teeth starting to grind I knew he was mad. There was a low growl coming from him I grabbed onto his bicep hard to calm him then he let out a very loud yell, "that son of a bitch tried to hurt her you should have done more than just break a few of his ribs Rach I swear I see that mother fucker I am going to kill him!" I smiled at him but I knew he had to be moved or he actually just my kill Finn Hudson.

Brittney and I were trying to get Noah under control when I had a familiar sent hit my nose. I stopped and stood in the middle of the parking lot and just smelled the air. Brittney and Noah both stopped when they saw my face. Brittney came close to me but was careful not to touch me "Rach are you okay?' she asks me with a small voice I knew she was scared but I just couldn't answer her yet. I heard Noah ask something in my ear "Its Quinn isn't it that what you smell is she in trouble?" I pushed away from him then it hit me the scent of blood I felt the anger rise in me again I looked t Noah and Brittney and they nodded and they moved to their cars and left. I turned and felt something stir in me I turned around and bolted towards the scent of Quinn hoping that she was okay.

I moved fast thanking that no one was in the parking lot my speed was as you would call it super human. I stopped when I found myself behind the school and I saw that Quinn was on the ground crying and three guys were standing over top of her with smirks on their ugly faces. My jaw clenched and I moved to them and I shoved one guy hard into the opposite wall. I then turned to the other idiots and let out a very loud growl and then lunged. I grabbed on guy by his throat and lifted him into the air while his friend stood their paralyzed with fear. My eyes started to burn and I felt the starting to change as they did in the bathroom. I ran my teeth over my now very sharp fangs and then smirked evilly at the boy. I then snapped his neck and tossed him away and watched as his head smashed onto the wall with crunch. I then turned to the other boy with the same look on my face and then I walked slowly to him.

His face was pure fear as I walked closer to him his brown eyes were dilated and his chest was falling and rising quickly. He was taller than me and looked strong but there was no comparison towards him or me. I grabbed at the collar of his shirt and pulled him to my face I was able to smell whiskey on his breath so I knew he was more stupid then I thought. I lifted my other hand and put it to the side of his face and pushed his head to the side I smirked at this. I turned to see Quinn on the ground I knew I had to make sure was okay but I didn't want this ass hole to run away I hit him on the side of the head o knock him unconscious then I moved over to Quinn.

I put my hand under her head and lifted it up to give her some leverage I noticed that she was breathing but barely I had to get her to a hospital but I couldn't yet not when I have this sick bastard to deal with and had a mess to clean. I closed my eyes calling out to anyone then I heard someone call my name I smiled when I noticed the voice to be Noah's. I saw he round the corner with a huge smirk on his face. I looked down at Quinn and I felt my heart tug but again the beast within told me to do something but I pushed it down to the back of my mind. Noah got down on his knees and cradled the blond in his arms and lifted her to his truck. He put her in the back seat of his truck and smiled at me as he closed the door. "So what are you going to do about them?" he asked still with that stupid smirk on his face. "Take her to the hospital Noah or so help me you will be joining them." I said with some power in my voice he rolled his and the moved to the front seat of his truck. I smiled as I saw him drive away then I turned around to the fucking bastards and then got to work.

**Like it review and ask if you want more thanks for reading love ya!**


End file.
